Girly Talk
by levysredfox
Summary: - Juvia estava se perguntando se você... Se você... Se você ama o Gajeel-kun – As ultimas palavras vieram em uma torrente, fazendo com que Levy tivesse que se esforçar para entende-las.


Já peço desculpas se houver algum erro de digitação, hehe. Espero que gostem, isso é algo que eu venho querendo escrever a um tempo. :3

* * *

Levy estava sentada no seu lugar de costume na guilda, lendo um livro para matar o tédio. Desde que Gajeel saíra em uma missão na semana passada ela se sentia entediada, e nem mesmo sair em uma missão rápida com Jet e Droy havia conseguido animar seu astral. Ela vinha ouvido piadinhas constantes vindas de Lucy ou Wendy sempre que ela suspirava ou ficava olhando para o nada. Ela estava prestes a se levantar e ir procurar um trabalho quando ouviu alguém chamando o seu nome.

- Levy-san? – Juvia sentou-se ao seu lado, parecendo um pouco nervosa – Será que você poderia conversar com a Juvia por um instante?

- Claro – Levy respondeu, já começando a se perguntar do que iria se tratar tal conversa – Sobre o que quer falar, Juvia?

Juvia olhou ao seu redor, nervosa, como se não quisesse que ninguém ouvisse a conversa que iria se seguir entre as duas. Ela começou a torcer os dedos de um jeito como costumava fazer e respondeu:

- Você se importaria de conversar com a Juvia lá fora, Levy-san? Juvia não quer que ninguém ouça o que ela vai te dizer.

Levantando uma sobrancelha, Levy fechou o livro e seguiu a maga para fora da guilda. Elas se sentaram em um banco em um parque que ficava perto da Fairy Tail, e Levy esperou pacientemente enquanto a colega criava coragem para falar o que queria.

- Juvia estava se perguntando se você... Se você... Se você ama o Gajeel-kun – As ultimas palavras vieram em uma torrente, fazendo com que Levy tivesse que se esforçar para entende-las.

Quando finalmente entendeu, Levy corou violentamente. Ela tentou formular uma resposta, mas tudo o que saia eram gaguejos desajeitados e sem sentido, o que acontecia quando ela ficava nervosa em relação a algo. Ela não fazia a mínima ideia do que havia formulado tal ideia na cabeça da colega, mas ela sabia que tinha que se livrar de tal pensamento antes que aquilo acabasse se espalhando pela guilda. Os comentários de Lucy e Wendy já eram mais do que suficientes para ela.

Ela estava prestes a negar quando uma pergunta se formou em sua mente.

- Por que está perguntando isso, Juvia-chan? – Ela disse, inclinando-se para mais perto – Por acaso Gajeel falou algo de mim?

- O que? – Juvia falou tão alto e começou a negar com as mãos, o que fez Levy ter certeza de que estava certa. E o que só formou mais mil perguntas diferentes em sua cabeça – Não, claro que não, Levy-san. Gajeel não fala muito com a Juvia, na verdade. Não sobre essas coisas, pelo menos. Ele absolutamente não comentou nada, então não tem com o que se preocupar. Juvia só estava curiosa, é só isso.

- Tem certeza? – Levy perguntou, em um tom de conspiração – Você pode me contar, Juvia. Eu prometo que não direi uma palavra a ele.

- Juvia... Juvia não pode! Ela prometeu Levy-san, por favor...

- Então ele disse mesmo alguma coisa! Me conte o que é, por favor!

Juvia estava abrindo a boca para negar quando ela pareceu notar alguma coisa que Levy não havia percebido. Algo brilhou em seus olhos enquanto ela estudava a expressão da outra maga cuidadosamente, enquanto esta percebia que havia deslizado ao reagir com tanta energia, e que se Juvia interpretasse do jeito errado – ou, no caso, do jeito certo – ela com certeza notaria os sentimentos que Levy vinha suprindo pelo Dragon Slayer.

- Você o ama, não ama, Levy-san? – Juvia perguntou, soltando gritinhos e batendo as mãos – Ah! Isso é tão bom. Gajeel-kun sempre esteve sozinho, sabe? Juvia foi a primeira amiga dele, assim como ele foi o primeiro amigo dela. E agora ela tem Gray-sama e Gajeel-kun tem você, Levy-san!

- Juvia, se acalme – Levy fez um gesto com as mãos, tentando fazer com que a maga se acalmasse um pouco. Não era como se ela e Gajeel fossem um casal, assim como Gray e Juvia também pareciam estar longe de ser um – Quer dizer, não é porque eu goste dele que ele também vá...

- Ah não, Levy-san! Não se preocupe com isso. Juvia conhece Gajeel-kun a muito tempo, e ela sabe que ele nunca havia protegido outra pessoa como ele protege você! Ele é muito orgulhoso, e não gosta de depender das pessoas, mas quando ele esta com Levy-san, ele parece até outra pessoa! Juvia ficou tão surpresa quando ele deixou que você ajuda-lo na Ilha Tenrou! Foi então que ela soube que...

- Ajuda-lo? Do que você está falando, Juvia? – Levy estava começando a ficar confusa. Era realmente difícil acompanhar o raciocínio da colega quando ela começava a se animar.

- Não foi nada demais, na verdade. Você o carregou até onde estavam os feridos. Mas para Gajeel-kun? Isso é muito. Juvia duvida que ele fosse aceitar esse tipo de ajuda se não dela, do Lily e agora de você! Ele absolutamente te ama também, Levy-san!

Levy sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido enquanto ouvia tais palavras. Era uma ideia tentadora, pensar que ela era uma das únicas pessoas de quem Gajeel aceitaria ajuda, uma das poucas pessoas com quem ele verdadeiramente se importa. Por um momento, ela se permitiu ser enganada por tais palavras e sentir a felicidade momentânea do amor correspondido sobre o qual ela vivia lendo nos livros. Porém, ela não se deixou enganar por muito tempo, e logo recobrou a consciência e o raciocínio lógico.

- Ora Juvia, isso não significa muita coisa. Ele estava tão ferido que mal conseguia andar, e nós estávamos sobre ataque. Qualquer ser humano racional iria...

Juvia deu uma risadinha, interrompendo-a.

- E você considera Gajeel-kun um ser humano racional, Levy-san? Ora, você deve ama-lo muito mesmo para ter tais ideias em relação a ele.

Com aquilo, Levy ficou em silencio, pensando nas palavras de Juvia e em seus próprios sentimentos. Ela ainda não via muito sentido naquela conversa, não achava que seria totalmente pratico da colega simplesmente querer saber se Levy amava ou não Gajeel. Sem falar que ela própria não sabe se "amor" é uma palavra apropriada para o que ela vinha sentindo. Ela absolutamente se sentia melhor, mais segura, quando estava perto do Dragon Slayer, mas isso poderia se dar por um numero infinito de fatores. O numero de vezes que ele havia salvado a vida dela, as experiências pelas quais eles haviam passado juntos na Ilha Tenrou, o jeito como ele vinha ajudando-a desde que eles haviam voltado. Ela não podia se deixar cegar por sentimentos como este enquanto tinha tanto trabalho pela frente, tanto caminho para andar.

- Levy-san, você precisa parar de pensar sobre isso – Juvia a reprendeu, fazendo com que a maga se surpreendesse - Amor não é algo em que você pensa. É algo que você sente.

- Como você... Como você tem tanta certeza? – Levy perguntou, sentindo-se repentinamente insegura.

- Quando Juvia conheceu Gray-sama, ela estava perdida. Mesmo na Phantom, ela não tinha amigos, com exceção de Gajeel-kun, é claro. Desde sempre as pessoas a culpavam pelo tempo chuvoso que a seguia por onde quer que ela fosse. Durante a luta da Phantom, Juvia finalmente se encontrou. Ela pensava que não havia um lugar certo para ela no mundo, porque em lugar algum as pessoas aceitariam chuva o tempo todo. Ela nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de simplesmente fazer a chuva parar. Mas Gray-sama fez isso por ela, alias, ele fez mais do que isso. Ele aceitou a chuva que inundava o coração da Juvia e ele aqueceu o coração dela até que todas aquelas gotas houvessem evaporado. Ele fez a chuva no coração dela parar, e se ela não puder chamar isso de amor, ela não sabe de mais nada.

Levy ouviu a história impressionada, pensando pela primeira vez que toda aquela paixonite que Juvia vinha nutrindo por Gray não era apenas uma paixão, afinal. Ele havia feito mais por ela do que qualquer um pudesse fazer, e Levy percebeu que com Gajeel havia acontecido a mesma coisa.

Apesar do começo horrível, quando Levy se sentiu fraca, mesmo depois de ser escolhida como uma das possíveis mais fortes, Gajeel literalmente a segurou e disse que ela só se tornaria forte se abandonasse seus pensamentos fracos. Ele fez com que ela acreditasse em si mesma o suficiente para confronta-lo quando ele estava sendo irritante demais. Ele a protegeu no processo, também, apesar de ter feito isso de um jeito um tanto conturbado. Quando ela havia precisado dele, ele estivera ali para ela, sempre ajudando e tornando-a cada vez mais forte. Ela ainda não tinha certeza se poderia chamar aquilo de amor, mas sabia que aquilo era mais do que uma amizade comum.

- Então... Acho que é isso – Juvia disse, com um sorriso, parecendo satisfeita – Não se preocupe, Levy-san, Juvia não vai contar nada para Gajeel-kun. Mas ela quer que você pense um pouco sobre isso, sem pensar demais.

- Ahn... Tudo bem – E então, pensando melhor, Levy respondeu – Eu vou manter isso em mente.


End file.
